Alpha Goku
'''Alpha Goku '''is Goku after he reaches a form far beyond the power of even an Ultimate Super Saiyan. Goku must constantly stay in this form and can never go down. Goku tries to hold his place in the universe but is constantly being challenged by Alpha Vegeta, and Baby Gohan. History During Ultimate Eternal Super Saiyan Vegito's fight with Overlord, his two sides clashed inside of himself. Goku and Vegeta were somehow inside his mind and they were gaining all of the power being produced by the fight. Eventually Vegito broke back into Vegeta and Goku, producing Alpha Vegeta and Alpha Goku. After a few moments, Goku regained consciousness and begin to attack Overlord along with Vegeta and easily over powering him defeating the monster. The Return of Baby Only 3 years after defeating Overlord the evil parasite Baby returned and possessed Gohan who had just obtained Super Saiyan 4. Goku quickly tried to attack him but Gohan managed to overpower Baby's control and tell him that he could control Baby and control of the power. Baby resurfaced and said that if Goku wanted to be able to actually follow what Gohan had just told him he would have to beat him. Goku excepted the challenge. It took weeks, maybe months to determine the winner. But in the end Goku turned up the winner. Baby kept his promise and allowed Gohan to use his power, but with the downfall that Gohan must always stay in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Attack from Rezurrect When Rezurrect came threw into the living world from Hell, he went straight after Goku. Goku easily fell to him. After Gohan and Vegeta fell, Goku got back up and started to fight. He was about to collapse when Ankor showed up and defeated Rezurrect. Fyro, the most Ancient Evil After living in peace and trying to figure out how to get back to normal, Fyro rose from Hell and started to attack the earth. Goku, along with Vegeta, Gohan, and Ankor tried to fight him but they all lost. In the end they combined their attacks and obliterated Fyro. Awakening of Gami When the oldest of all beings, Gami, was awakened from his seal after eons of being stuck there. He broke free and attacked Earth. When Goku was about to lose, Ankor told him how to transform into a Dragon. After his transformation into a Dragon, Goku sealed away Gami until someone with double the strength of himself could break. however, the dragon form was a permanent one, so Goku was sealed in a new set of Dragon Balls created by Ankor shortly after the battle, and he became the Earth's new Dragon. Abilities All of Goku's attacks. Here are the ones he knows after he obtains this form. *Eternal Kamehameha *Infinite Kaio-ken *Alpha Dragon Fist *Dimensional Punch *Spirit Bomb-This Spirit Bomb differs from the all of the other Spirit Bombs by the fact that Goku alone can use just his power alone to create it. *Golden Burst-When Goku enters his Dragon form he is capable of producing a golden ball of energy capable of bringing down even Gami. Transformations Even though Goku is already in his Alpha form he can still transform into even stronger forms. Though he can actually leave those form and go back to his Alpha form. Dragon Form In his Dragon form Goku takes on the form of a giant golden dragon with three heads, and wings. this form is however, permanent; and goku had to become the new earth 'shenron' after gami was sealed away. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Character created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fathers Category:Brother Category:Males Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Article Stubs Category:Fan Made Characters